


And Really Bad Eggs

by northofthehouse



Category: EXO (Band), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blacksmithing, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pirates, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: Kai knows he shouldn't be thinking such inappropriate thoughts about the dangerously attractive pirate hiding out in his shop. But it's not Kai's fault that Suho makes fighting sexy.





	And Really Bad Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF. (Possibly) Also a repeat post to AO3 from my previously orphaned account (I don't remember what I posted and what I didn't). Not plagiary!

Hearing the bellowing echoes of military boots marching in organized chaos along the island’s slim streets, Kai hid himself in the shadows of the forge’s overhang, hoping that the darkness would be enough to conceal him from view. He didn’t have a problem with the Governor’s guard—per se—but since he was both an orphan and an apprentice, the soldiers generally considered him low class and probably would have paused in their search for the rogue pirate to have a little fun with Kai instead. Despite the relative shade of his hideout, scorching heat from the August sun roasted Kai where he stood and made his relief palpable once the resounding stomps faded away and he managed to escape into the cool shadows of the blacksmith shop.

Kai removed his overcoat once he entered, calming the mule as he did so and looking toward the back to see the town’s blacksmith completely knocked out with an empty bottle of what was probably rum hanging from a limp hand. The man snored loudly and Kai sneered at the sound. “Right where I left you,” he muttered, his voice dripping with heavy disdain at the sight of his drunkard of a master. He’d been gone for almost half a day yet the man had barely moved since last night—Kai was still only an apprentice, but there was a reason he ended up doing most of the blacksmith’s work.

Though Kai had been distracted when he first came in, as he turned away from his master’s slothful appearance he noticed something strange that had until then evaded his attention. Making his way toward the smithy’s constantly roaring fire, Kai picked the hammer from where it lay haphazardly atop the anvil and weighed the tool in his hands with interest. “Not where I left you.” His gaze strayed from the hammer to the anvil to an unfamiliar tricorn hat resting on the hearth, and Kai couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and touch the alien object. It couldn’t belong to his master—the man hadn’t made any sounds or movements since Kai’d returned—just as the hammer on the anvil couldn’t have been his master’s doing either. Before his inquiring hand met the hat, however, Kai felt the cold slap of familiar metal against his skin and jerked his body away reflexively. He turned to see the person who’d delivered the blow and was surprised to find the pirate for whom the entire population of the island was searching.

Kai’s first thought was that the man in front of him didn’t look like a pirate—though he couldn’t be sure because he’d never actually seen one. His medium-length hair was white blonde and perfectly coiffed into a bun that matched Kai’s messier own, and Kai was amazed to realize that despite the other man’s profession, Kai still found him incredibly attractive. Maybe it was the undercurrent of danger that seeped through the man’s skin like the ink of his many tattoos, or maybe it was the edginess of his black studded earrings—and his cheekbones. Regardless, the pirate was handsome and Kai could tell from the cockiness with which the man brandished his sword that he was aware of his looks and knew how to wield them.

The man grinned cheekily at Kai as the latter emerged from his physical assessment and blurted out, “You’re the pirate! The one they’ve been searching for.”

“Yes,” the pirate replied, inching his way around Kai and toward the door. “I’m Suho.” He bowed at Kai in a show of cordiality and Kai found himself bowing back subconsciously. “Nice to meet you, but I think I’ll be going now.”

The man’s beauty and character were distracting, yes, but Kai still felt some modicum of loyalty toward the town that had taken him in ten years ago, and he couldn’t just let the pirate escape—not when he was obviously a criminal in need of punishment. He especially couldn’t just let the man who’d threatened Kai’s childhood savior—the Governor’s son, Do Kyungsoo—disappear without incident. Instead, Kai pulled a sword from the many he’d forged over the years and held it out toward the pirate with practiced ease. “I can’t let you do that,” he challenged, moving to block Suho’s exit with his body and his weapon.

Suho smirked and ran his blade along Kai’s almost sensuously. “You think this wise…crossing blades with a pirate?”

“You threatened Kyungsoo,” Kai growled stubbornly, now angry that the pirate didn’t seem to take his threat of violence very seriously.

The pirate’s smirk grew to a self-satisfied grin. “Only a little.”

At the snarky admission of guilt, Kai attacked, shouting in fury as he did so. The pirate countered Kai’s moves with an effortless grace and agility that seemed almost mocking and only served to make the apprentice angrier—and a little envious. Yet they were pretty evenly matched in skill and ability, and fought for only a minute or two before Suho conceded a compliment. He looked at Kai with an air of impressed and admitted, “You know what you’re doing; I’ll give you that.”

Breathing a little heavily, Kai emitted an airy "Thanks,” and internally shrieked in forbidden glee that the dangerously attractive pirate thought he was a good swordsman. Suho took advantage of this momentary moment of distraction and suddenly disarmed Kai with a quick sweep of his sword.

“But now,” the pirate pointed out, still grinning, “you have no weapon." He nodded in Kai's direction. "Ta.”

Suho resheathed his own sword and stepped toward the door with a victor's satisfaction; as far as he was concerned, they were through. Kai, however, though he felt that he’d more than defended Kyungsoo’s honor, wasn’t ready for the attractive pirate to leave just yet. Making a rash decision that he would probably come to later regret, Kai pulled a warming sword from where it was being heated in the hearth and brandished it recklessly in Suho's direction.

The crackle of fire and the hiss of cooling medal as it suddenly met the air caught Suho’s departing attention and he turned to face the sound, intrigued. Kai stepped into the pirate's line of sight, effectively cutting off his planned escape route, and Suho was forced to pull his sword from it place and ready himself for another skirmish.

"It seems," Suho said in annoyance, "that once again, you are between me and my way out. Move away."

Kai shook his head adamantly, reading his own body and adjusting the grip on his sword. "No."

Suho stuck his bottom lip out pleadingly and Kai was blinded by the adorable side of this most definitely dangerous man. "Please move?" the pirate asked, aegyo in full force and causing Kai's knees to almost buckle.

"No!" Kai maintained, bringing his sword to crash against Suho's as they began to duel once again. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"Why ever not?" Suho asked, his voice increasing in volume as he increased in incredulity. He paused his counter blows and Kai let him, curious as to what the man would say next. "Have I threatened you before?" he inquired, almost laughingly polite for someone who was simultaneously attacking his opponent with a lethal weapon.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Kai spat out. "Even when they're unbelievably attractive." He muttered the last part under his breath and solely to himself, but Suho must have heard him because the pirate's gaze became appraising as he looked on Kai with renewed interest.

"I see," the man said noncommittally, still fighting with Kai and meeting the latter's sword strike for strike and blow for blow. They rounded the room with controlled abandon, making their way past the still slumbering blacksmith and weaving in and out of the forging wheel. The swords Kai had crafted since his first days as an apprentice glittered and enticingly reflected the late afternoon light, catching Suho's intrigue.

"Who makes all these?" He wondered aloud, hanging with one arm off the pillar as the other continued the clash of swords.

Kai was proud of his achievements and abilities as a blacksmith, and felt immensely gratified that someone as attractive, dangerous, and skilled as Suho noticed. His master had been praised ever since Kai's arrival for the increased quality and finesse of his blacksmith creations, but no one other than Kyungsoo had ever praised Kai for his handiwork. Well, no one except Kyungsoo and the pirate. "I do!" Kai exclaimed. "And I practice with them three hours a day!"

Suho was impressed—Kai could see it on the pirate's face—but his words betrayed nothing. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate." He winked and smirked knowingly at Kai's telling grimace. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." The pirate looked Kai up and down, blatantly checking him out before stepping forward to clutch daringly at Kai's crotch. He brought his lips to the apprentice's ear and whispered teasingly, "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

The rising hardness of Kai's involuntary reaction to Suho's touch gave away just how attractive he found the pirate to be. Swords long since forgotten and hanging dully in distracted hands, Kai felt brave enough to return Suho's invasion of personal space and return the other's grip. "I'm not," he clarified. "But I am gay, and you're very much my type."

Suho's grip tightened almost imperceptibly and Kai groaned. "Clearly," the pirate agreed.

"And I practice three hours a day," Kai said, beginning to clarify, "so that when I meet a pirate, I can—mmhhfff!" His words were interrupted by the crash of warm lips onto his own, and not even the clang of dropping swords pulled him and the pirate from their intimate embrace.

Hands removed themselves to grasp desperately at shoulders and jawlines as their kiss deepened to include clashing teeth and dueling tongues. Neither was gentle, but neither minded very much, and when Kai pulled away to finally breathe, he found himself indignant. "You kissed me!"

"Yes," Suho said slowly, as if he were talking to a child. "But I didn't hear you complaining much."

Kai's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish out of water, but Suho was right and Kai had no real defense. Instead, he pouted and reached down to pick up his fallen weapon.

"Well now," Suho interjected, "let's not be too hasty!" Kai paused but remained with his arm outstretched toward his sword. "If you're so upset about not having anything to complain about, I'm sure I can remedy that for you." He grinned cheekily again and pulled Kai toward him for another heated kiss.

"You cheated," Kai breathed out between kisses.

Suho smirked against Kai's hovering lips but made no move to pull away. Instead, he backed the blacksmith up and trapped the other man against the wall. "Pirate," was all he said in explanation before attacking Kai's lips once again with his own.


End file.
